Taking Care of a Hyuga! Kid or Teen?
by SLY-Lay'La
Summary: What happens when a trouble maker is put in charge of a spoiled bratty kid? Will Tenten succeed or will she end up taking care of her nerdy cousin? Don't know, but some 'mishaps' are bound to happen... Catch my drift ;
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AN: HI! ME AGAIN! I've written so many stories in my agenta and I'm DEING to post'em all, so I'm gonna have A LOT of stories started and am gonna update the one's that you like the most! SO ENJOY :D**

I was in Tsunade's office waiting for her to rage out in exhasperation and give me detention for I have NO IDEA HOW LONG! Yeah, Yeah I did somethin' bad, sue me why don'tcha?(-insert roll of eyes here-)Although I do not consider playing rock music during class THAT BAD. Of course I should mention that it was broadcasted through out the entire school and that I might have told the teachers that it was a day off, so it was _a_ _little_ bit of... I don't know: MAYHEM, but it was SSOOO FUNNY. Someone even started a fire in the girl's bathroom and the sprinklers poured water EVERYWHERE and this meant that all the girl's shirts turned SEE-THROUGH! It was PRICELESS! But now I have to pay for it. As if I was the one who designed the school uniform and made it sooo... R-RATED. Anyway here comes Tsunade and she doesn't look like she's in a forgiving move.

"TENTEN THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" she screamed in face while flopping down in her chair looking for another bottle of sake... yup I was sip and she's at it again, screaming at me that is.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH EXPLAINING AND BRIBING I'LL HAVE TO DO TO CLEAR THIS MESS UP!" she spit in my face and I swear some of it ended up on my new boots which I held crossed over her desk and may I just say:

I'm ROCKING these boots. To top it of I wore a long black T which said DON'T MESS WITH THIS CHICK! under a blue jean jacket with different band pins on it, tight black skinny jeans and my fav. SCORPIONS cap. All in all I looked pretty bad-ass, the kind you see in movies or principal offices which fits this situation perfectly, don't you think?

"OOHHH COME ON! You can't possibly tell me that the guy wasn't easy to bribe. You just throw him a new GUCCI wig from one of those street sellers and there's no way he ain't gonna agree to your terms, heck you could even get a good word out of him with the right _merchandise_." That last one I said while rubbing two fingers together in the universal sign for money, but apparently Tsunade didn't see it my way 'cause she started yelling again. Geez what's with this woman it's like there's no moment of sanity or silence around her.

"TENTEN, I HAD ENOUGH!" she slammed the desk almost breaking it, ok I was OFFICIALLY FREAKED! But before I could retort she sat back down and put on a serious face completely changing the mood.

"I've been considering this for some time now, but have been avoiding the subject because I didn't think you were _sutibal_ for the job, however... she paused again sending chills down my back. Seriously, what's her today? Where does she think she is, in some police movie or somethin'?

The way you have been acting lately has shown me that your not only most capable of handling this job, but that you deserve it as well... At this she gave me a crooked smirk and continued: as a punishment, that is."

To say that I was getting more freaked would be an understatement! What EXACTLY does the hag plan on doing to me? What job? What punishment? And most importantly WHAT THE HELL DID I DO SO BAD THAT THIS HAG IS MENTALLY KILLING ME HERE IN THIS SUSPENCE?While I was apparently falling in the hag's trap she took another shot at her sake and spoke the words that completely ruined my train of thought.

"I'm assigning you to child care."

Excuse me WHAT? CHILD CARE?

"CHILD CARE?" I slammed both hands on her desk, man that must be some solid material if it didn't break by now, but I was too caught up in my 'punishment'.

"HOW IS PUTTING ME ON CHILD CARE DUTY GONNA SOLVE ANYTHING?Apart from the fact that it's CHILD CRUELTY for both me and the kid, do you really want that kid to end up like ME, which now that I think about it, wouldn't be so bad." I flipped some loose hair over my shoulder to emphasize my point and continued

"He could be my sidekick, ay Tsunade?"

At this she visibly tensed, but answered nonetheless

"I have taken that into consideration, however I'm willing to take that risk because..., she paused obviously thinking it through. I kinda felt insulted, I mean, I know I'm not the best at taking care of things, especially people, but that doesn't mean I CAN'T just look at ME! I turned out pretty great actually. I couldn't help, but smile approvingly at myself and just then as if I had the WORST OF LUCK, which I really think I do, Tsunade finished:

... because I care about your well-being"

I fell anime style, but recovered quickly and yelled

"OK BLONDIE! SPILL IT! HOW MUCH DID THEY PAY YOU?" No matter how angry I was I couldn't help but smirk at the hag's sudden change in , DON'T YOU JUST LOVE IT WHEN THE KID OVER POWERS THE POWER AND MAKES IT QAUER! Well... I SURE DO! And Tsunade's current face was _PRICELESS!_

After that sudden accusation Tsunade immediately flustered and started blabbering

"Wh-wha-tever gave you that idea, I would NEVER! To think...? T-tenten, how could you say something like that!"

"Fine I'll do it... _Not like I have a choice_

_.. BUT _what's in it for me?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? THIS IS YOU PUNISHMENT!" The woman crossed her arms and gave me a skeptical look.

"Surely you don't think that I'll simply go along with your little scheme, I let the words roll of my tongue and gave her an amused smirk, do you?"

"Well..." I didn't let her finish because in a flash I stood up from my seat and sat crossed legged on her desk looking her straight in the eyes and with a small giggle reminded her that...

"I'm not just the slyest woman in Konoha, but also..."

Again I disappeared and reappeared behind _Lady _Tsunade_, _holding a kunai at her throat and muttered the words I am most proud of:

"The Weapon's Mistress of Konoha" Tsunade on the other hand didn't seem fazed by this at all. On the contrary she smirked that all-knowing-smirk and stood there calmly, lost in thought then with a small laugh stated

"You know this is one of the reasons I assigned you this child..., she gestured to the position we were in then continued

You are strong, independent, sly and most importantly you don't take shit from anyone. You're stunts only emphasize my point further. The child I'm assigning you to is the Hyuga Household's youngest prodigy, however she is also the snotty brat type and I need you to rub off that attitude of yours on her. Show her that money isn't everything and that daddy won't always be there to pay or protect."

I was speechless. Never before have I been complimented on my attitude. Far from it, I was rejected, beaten even neglected. To say this took me by surprise would be an understatement. Tsunade wanted me to influence a snotty kid and teach her how to act. It all sounded RIDICULOUS, ABSOLUTELY PREPASTOROUS! Then why did I retreave my kunai and nod weakly at Tsunade? Well... DON'T ASK ME! I SURE AS HELL DON'T KNOW!

Funny thing is I did't realise what I had gotten myself into until a heavy file hit me STRAIGHT IN THE FACE! Almost making me trip! !THAT SHIT WAS HEAVY! And I bet I know who the pitcher was. I glared at Tsunade, but to no avail. She kept rambling about my mission

"Great this is all you need to know for the mission and how to approach it, you'll appear in front of the Hyuga Household tomorrow morning at 7 a.m. SHARP and don't forget to pack a lot of spare clothing 'cause you'll be stayin' there for quite some time. Understood?"

I didn't even get to answer 'cause she was already pushing me out the door. "OK, so you'll have a lot of packing to do and don't forget DECENT cloths. Anyway I have a lot to do as well, so OUT!" She slammed the door behind me and I sweat dropped. Suddenly I regreted giving into her sweet talk. Something tells me, that whole monologue was all part of her evil, twisted little plan and I strolled right into it. MAN, I GOT TO UP MY GAME!

**AN:How was it?The next one is gonna be in Neji's POV!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Neji's POV

**AN: I'm sorry for not updating in so long. Truth be told I thought this story wasn't being read but I see know that some people do read it and I'd like to thank you for that especially my reviewers:**

**Edicius: **I appreciate your insight and have removed close to all capitalizations, spell checked and proofread. I apoligize in advance for any missing or misplaced punctutation mark. Enjoy!

**xBitterSweetDreamsx:** Thank for the encouraging comment. The only I got wanting an update! Well I hope you enjoy Neji's POV!

I was in my room, as usual. I was just finishing up a knew book i bought a week ago, sci-fi. I loved those, somehow the guy always got the pretty blonde who adored him and defeated zorgs or xiborgs from other universes. It must be thrilling! To live in a world where being a nerd is cool and talking nerdy is the trend.

Hi, I'm Neji. The Hyuga prodigy in everything besides sport. I sure don't look it though, strong build, firm jaw line, broad shoulders and a slightly chiseled chest. You might wonder how i have abs when i can't even hold a ball properly. It's quite simple actually my uncle seems to think I don't go out often enough,so everyday around 5:00 PM he sends me out of the house to go and do SOMETHING (Yeah that's how desperate he is) and since he makes sure I don't leave the house with any books I have no choice but to improvise.

The first few days were as boring as watching moss dry. I basically just lingered around a park near my house looking around aimlessly for about an hour or so. Then I was privileged to come back inside. But one day I stumbled upon an abandoned, almost demolished house on the other side of the park. It was hidden behind newly built apartment buildings and too covered by outgrown weeds, people must have thought it was just a part of the park. So naturally, feeling doubtful I'd find anything more exciting that day I entered the house, pushed open the wooden door and found a boxing ring in the middle of the room.

It was barely standing. It's mattress deflated and the rubber bands encircling the rusty metal polls were close to snapping. Surrounding it was various training equipment varying between stuffing-less punching bags to a broken treadmill missing the electricity to run. There was also an old cupboard I had later discovered was in fact a deposit for worn out boxing gloves, shirts, whistles and other such articles of clothing, a gymnastic ball, some jump ropes and mostly ripped posters peeled of mucky walls and left scattered on the floor.

It was demeaning to think that in such a rich neighborhood there existed such run down houses meant for demolishment, but the place intrigued me at the least because it WAS a rundown junkyard condo! So for the next few weeks I spent my afternoons between 5:00 and 7:30 PM renovating this old boxing studio and after I had replaced the treadmill, stitched the gloves and mattress, taped the posters back on the walls and cleaned up the rooms the place could almost pass as an average gym.

I had later discovered while swiping the dust off the floor that this house deposited a little kitchen, a bedroom with a few cloths forgotten in the closet, a bathroom( which wasn't a pleasure to clean, mind you) and an attic supplied with cleaning utensils, a foosball table and an old box full of documents about the gym and some other random stuff.

After the gym was spick and span I started using it as my own, running on the treadmill, punching the bags, jumping rope and occasionally playing a make shift replay of a boxing match between me and a dummy I found in the attic.

My uncle wasn't even fazed by this, he was content with me being outside, not inquiring where I was as long as I was back by 7:30 in time for dinner. I still read, top student has his responsibilities and I was still a nerd no matter my good looks or abs.*Sigh*

Anyway soon enough during all hardships I'd retire in my little piece of heaven read or train and try to forget about everything. My main reason for coming here was when I had to meet my little cousin's, Hanabi's etiquette teachers who were mostly just snotty women in their mid-thirties who could not connect with the world and would often complain about every little thing. I was Hanabi's guardian during their sessions and always had to sit in and watch because it was during uncle's work hours (3:00-4:00 PM, school finished at 2:00PM and Hinata was at piano lessons) so I had to suffer all their side comments. They went a little something like this:

"My dear, how could you wear that horrendous checkered shirt, why, are you the son of a businessman or a farmer ready to plough."

"I do say you should really find something more practical to do with your time instead of constantly reading those fiction novels. How about joining us in the real word" (I don't now which of us is living in a fantasy)

"My lord young,lad! Do speak up it's hard enough trying to understand you while you stutter, but it's well but impossible to decipher what you're saying when it's so soft" (I tend to stutter when nervous but this was when the one of the hags decided to ask about my uncle's business of which I now nothing about and am not even interested in. It will all be passed down to Hinata anyway so why bother)

The true nightmare began at night though. Seldom, a teacher would ask if she could stay reside in the house with us so that she could monitor Hanabi's action. Neither Hanabi nor I enjoyed this decision, Hanabi because it meant to be pestered about manners more than acquired for and me because the comments started overflowing. Another downside was the fact these hags just didn't sleep! They'd meander around the house at night, go to bathrooms regularly and even shower at 2:00AM. It didn't help that the guest room was right next to mine and sharing a wall meant I heard them shuffling at night. These hags are all a nuisance.

-Finally back to the present -

I was in my front yard along with Hanabi and Hinata waiting for yet another pleasant tutor to try and tame the little brat. The last one didn't last even a day stating that the kid was a lost cause after she took Hanabi's doll away from her claiming she wasn't paying attention to her. Hanabi then shrieked for an hour straight jumping up and down and having a plain fit right then and there.

The only thing that calmed her down was when uncle came back home with another even more expensive doll. The teacher then had a fit of her own only a bit more controlled than Hanabi's but left anyways saying and I quote:"This BRAT will never learn any manners and she sure as HELL will never be a lady!" Then stormed off.

So know Hinata decided on skipping her piano lesson to help her father who was also skipping work to personally chaperone the first session deeming the teacher suitable or unacceptable. That was however the plan, that is until the knew hag decided on not showing up and being an hour late. Well at least I had my PSP to keep me company.

A few minutes later a black Mercedes pulled into the driveway and a blonde, busty woman stepped out. And I have to say if her appearance didn't freak you out her attitude sure did will afterwards. She was fuming!Mad! But not just mad, MAD! You could literally see a vein throbbing on her forehead!If this is the knew teacher I'm supervising the sessions with the helmet, chest and crotch protector I found in the attic of the gym.

To my relief she walked to, I mean, stomped to Hiashi and in a calm yet demanding and equally upset tone said:

"Hello sir my name is Tsunade. I'm this student's principal who recommended her. I appologize that my student is running late and as much as I'd like to strangle her know, I'll have to inform you that she'll be arriving in a few minutes.I assure you that overlooking this incident she is a punctual student and very _responsible_, unless it's not in her advantage, the last part she mumbled under her breath, I'm sorry again for the inconvenience. I promise on her behalf this won't happen again."

"If this truly was just an accident I expect more from her when she arrives along with a personal apology, tardiness is not a quality I'd like my daughter to learn. This will also be taken out of her pay Lady Tsunade", Hiashi responded coldly without hesitation.

Obviously this girl wasn't making a very good first impression and I can't help but wonder if Lady Tsunade really meant what she said about this girl being punctual and responsible. It sure didn't seem like it. I merely shrugged, _None of my business_, I thought.

"Of course,sir", answered Tsunade less angry know and calmer, that is until a distant motorcycle could be heard then a scowl materialized on her face as she turned around to spot the speeding vehicle and it's driver. The black motorcycle was going too fast so it couldn't brake in front of the house instead, the driver had the bright idea to turn a sharp right on the lawn and stop in front of us leaving a cloud of smoke that momentarily blinded everyone except the driver himself.

Looks like the knew teacher had finally arrived.

**AN: Hope you liked it and an update will follow until the end of January, but unfortunately another one will have to wait until mid-July because of me having end of school exams.**

**RXR**


End file.
